Commercial aircraft, such as the Airbus A320 or Boeing 737 are typically constructed from modular components, the size, weight and construction of which are dictated by many considerations, including fuselage dimensions, aesthetic and safety considerations. Many of these requirements are imposed by law or regulation. Aircraft components, such as overhead stowage compartments, seats, lavatories, galleys, lighting systems, etc. are all required to function within strictly confined spaces.
Manufacturers of aircraft are constantly refining interior aircraft designs to achieve more comfort and utility for passengers and crew within carrier-imposed restraints on cost, weight, maintenance down-time, and safety. Commercial passenger aircraft generally include overhead luggage storage bins mounted from the ceiling, walls or other structural portion of the aircraft over the passenger seats. These bins are designed to accommodate the size, shape, and weight of passenger carry-on luggage.
Other overhead storage bin assemblies are well known in the art. For example, see U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0253837 published Oct. 20, 2011, U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,642 issued on Jan. 20, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,028 issued on Oct. 22, 1996, the entireties of which are hereby incorporated by reference.